La Princesa &  El Sapo
by tsukiyomiluna
Summary: Se separaron por falta de aire y entonces Sasuke aprovecho para decirle algo.        -Sakura, TE AMO, eres lo mejor que he tenido en toda vida.        -Yo igual Sasuke-kun.- Bostezo la futura madre del tercer miembro Uchiha.


**Hola! a todos..xD**

**espero disfruten de este unico capitulo de la princesa y el sapo... **

**§§**La Princesa & £l Sapo**§§**

-Otosan, cuéntame un cuento ¿si? – Rogaba una pequeñita de 3 años a su padre.

-Esta bien Amaya.- Le contesta su padre a ella.

-Ok, te contare el cuento de la princesa y el sapo, ¿si?

-¡SIP! – Grita la pequeña emocionada.

_Había una vez una princesa tan bella, pero tan bella, que todos los príncipes, mendigos, duques, reyes, condes y aldeanos se maravillaban con solo verla._

_Esta princesa tenia un carácter pacifico, y era muy buena con todos, aunque si se molestaba era mejor estar lejos de ella._

-Como mamá.- Interrumpió la pequeña.

-Si, como mamá. – Afirmo el padre.

_Un día esa princesa escapo de su castillo, porque sus padres le dieron la mala noticia de que ella estaba comprometida con un rey malo, feo y egoísta._

_Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a una pequeña fuente a las afueras del jardín del castillo._

_Se sentó en la orilla y comenzó a llorar amargamente, dejando caer pequeños diamantes de cristal._

_Un sapo que nadaba en la fuente la vio y le pregunto: "¿Qué le pasa alteza?"_

_La princesa dio un respingo y volteo a ver al sapo._

_Le sonrió y le contesto: "Me quieren casar con un rey malo, feo y egoísta del reino norte"- Sollozo la princesa._

_El sapo se quedo callado y después prosiguió: "Y usted princesa, no lo quiere ¿verdad?"_

_La princesa solo negó con la cabeza, y pequeñas lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus hermosos ojos._

"_No llore princesa, yo tengo la solución a su problema" – Le dijo el sapo a la princesa._

"_¿Cuál es?" – Cuestiono ella._

"_Usted princesa a ¿amado a alguien en especial?" – Cuestiono el sapo._

_Entonces la princesa recordó a su único amor, que había desaparecido en un viaje hacia otro reino._

_Recordó sus palabras antes de amarlo, como lo amaba._

_**Cuando te sientas sola y desprotegida, mi cuerpo será tu escudo, para protegerte.*_

_**Cuando tengas que pelear contra tus enemigos, yo ocupare tu lugar, puesto que yo seré tu espada.*_

_**Cuando quieras llorar, yo seré quien limpie tus lagrimas y ofrezca su hombro para que lloras.*_

_**Cuando sonrías, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, para recordarte lo bella y especial que eres para mi.*_

_**Cuando quieras saber si TE AMO o TE QUIERO, solo tienes que abrazarme y escuchar el latido de mi corazón, ya que por tu amor es que yo sigo vivo.*_

"_Si"- Contesto la princesa._

"_Entonces que pasaría si te dijera que me dieras un beso y ese amor tuyo aparecerá"- Prosiguió el sapo._

-Otosan, ¿Qué hizo la princesa? – Cuestiono la pequeña.

-Pues digamos que solo cerro sus ojos y le dio el beso al sapo.- Afirmo el padre.

-¿Y que paso después? – Insistió la pequeña.

-La princesa al abrir los ojos encontró al amor de su vida enfrente de ella, sonriéndole como lo había hecho siempre solo para ella. – Contesto una mujer desde el umbral de la puerta, viendo fijamente al hombre que estaba con la niña.

-Okasan, ¿ya te sabes este cuento? – Chillo la pequeña.

-Sip.- Afirmo la madre sonriendo, acercándose a su esposo.

-¿Qué pasa después díganme?- Refunfuño la pequeña con la mejillas infladas.

-Ella le dio una fuerte cachetada, y después lo abrazo y beso tiernamente.- Contesto la madre un poco avergonzada.

-¿Y que hizo el sapito Otosan? – Cuestiono la pequeña con pequeñas lágrimas queriendo salir de sus hermosos esmeraldas.

-Él le pidió perdón a la princesa, y le dijo que si se quería casar con ella.- Contesto el padre sonriéndole a su hija y abrazándola, para que no llorara.

-¿Entonces vivieron felices por siempre?

-Si vivieron felices para siempre, por siempre y por la eternidad. – Suspiro la madre.

-Al poco tiempo después de que se casaron, tuvieron en el reino una nueva princesita, era aun más hermosa que su madre y con unos hermosos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas. – Continúo diciendo el padre.

-¿Cómo los míos Otosan? – Curioseo la pequeña.

-Si, pero tú los tienes mas hermosos.- Eso ultimo se lo dijo dándole un beso en la frente y arropándola en su cama.

-Otosan, Okasan, ¿entonces por eso otosan le dice princesa a okasan, y okasan le dice sapo a otosan? – Balbuceo la pequeña antes de quedarse dormida.

Ambos padres sonrieron, tenían una hermosa hija de ojos verde esmeralda, de nombre Amaya Uchiha, y en camino venia un hermoso varón al que llamarían Sanosuke Uchiha.

-Sasuke, ¿Por qué siempre la princesa llora? – Cuestiono Sakura.

-Porque el sapo fue un idiota y cobarde al saber que la princesa lo amaba tanto.- Sonrió Sasuke de medio lado.

-Idiota.- Mascullo Sakura antes de besarlo apasionadamente.

Se separaron por falta de aire y entonces Sasuke aprovecho para decirle algo.

-Sakura, TE AMO, eres lo mejor que he tenido en toda vida.

-Yo igual Sasuke-kun.- Bostezo la futura madre del tercer miembro Uchiha.

Sasuke tomo a Sakura entre sus brazos y la llevo cargando hasta su cama, para que pudiera descansar, ya que estaba próxima al parto de su hijo.

-Si la princesa y el sapo, son muy felices, y la nueva princesita espera con ansias al sapito.- Dijo la pequeña Amaya, antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto e irse a dormir de una buena vez.

A veces los cuentos se vuelven realidad ¿verdad? ….

_Espero les haya gustado...:)_

_Bye..._


End file.
